the_feelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Drinks
''Eternal Drinks, or Life Drinks, are potions found inside Nina Vitali's angel blood. They are special liquids mixed with specific angel blood, which archangel Raphael gave to Nina to cure all demons to angels.'' Effects Nina and Damon.jpg|Nina sets The Control Potion in her blood|link=Nina and Damon Damon Nina.gif|Nina accepts to help Damon|link=Nina and Damon 1.The Love Potion * Power to: make someone loves you. '' * ''Weakness: person who drank the love potion will fall in love with the other person who gave him the drink. * Color: Pink * Planet/Star: Venus * Maker: Raphael, Inanna, Aphrodite, Freyja, Milda, Maria Lionza, Peitho, Prende '' * ''Element: Fire * Part of body: Heart * Gemstone: Rose Quartz * Flower: Rose, Tulip (Passionate Love), Red Carnation (Romantic Love) * Plant: Basil, Orchid * Animal: Dove, Swan * Symbol: Scallop Shell '' 2.The Truth Potion * ''Power to: make someone tells you the truth * Weakness: person who drank the potion will tell everything what is true, no matter if that will hurt other * Color: Metallic * Planet/Star: Jupiter * Maker: Veritas * Element: Spirit * Part of body: Nerves * Gemstone: Emerald * Flower: White Crysanthemum * Plant: Birch * Animal: Owl * Symbol: Mirror 3.The Absolution Potion * Power to: make someone free of his sins * Weakness: person who drank the potion won't forgive others, he will just be 'reborn' '' * ''Color: White * Planet/Star: Saturn * Maker: God, Angels, Clementia, Eleos * Element: Light * Part of body: Whole body * Gemstone: Aquamarine * Flower: Lotus, Dahlia * Plant: Olive tree * Animal: Goldfinch '' * ''Symbol: Scepter 4.The Understanding Potion * Power to: make someone understands and listens to you * Weakness: person who drank the potion will subconscious listen and understand everything, but when the potion stops working, person will not remember of anything * Color: Golden * Planet/Star: Mercury * Maker: Apate, Ananke, Hermes * Element: Magic * Part of body: Ears * Gemstone: Apatite * Flower: Hydrangea * Plant: Oat, Oxeye Daisy * Animal: Ant, White Rabbit * Symbol: Lyre 5.The Control Potion * Power to: give someone control over something * Weakness: person who drank the potion could use the power in bad way * Color: Violet * Planet/Star: Mars * Maker: Hecate, Eunomia * Element: Spark * Part of body: Mind * Gemstone: Pearl, Chalcedony * Flower: Dill * Plant: Oak tree * Animal: Bear * Symbol: Torch 6.The Strength Potion * Power to: give strength to someone * Weakness: person who drank the potion will have strength from the person who gave him the potion * Color: Light Blue * Planet/Star: Uranus * Maker: Kratos, Bia, Ares * Element: Air * Part of body: Arms * Gemstone: Citrine * Flower: Gladiolus * Plant: Bamboo * Animal: Panther * Symbol: Sword 7.The Death Potion - can use only in special time * Power to: bring someone to death * Weakness: person who drank the potion will be send in the Dayland, then in the Hell * Color: Grey * Planet/Star: Pluto * Maker: Pluto, Anubis, Osiris * Element: Flash * Part of body: Whole body * Gemstone: Hope Diamond, Black Orlov * Flower: Black Rose * Plant: White snakeroot * Animal: Serpent * Symbol: Key 8.The Life Potion - can use only in special time (The Rebirth Potion) * Power to: bring someone to life * Weakness: person who wants to save the dead man, can only save him if he drank the Death Potion before, otherwise, she can't do nothing to bring the dead person to life * Color: Sparkling Yellow * Planet/Star: Vega * Maker: Marzanna, Phanes, Osiris, Dionysus '' * ''Element: Earth * Part of body: Brain * Gemstone: Carnelian, Ruby * Flower: Daffodil * Plant: Cherry tree * Animal: Snake, Deer, Ostrich * Symbol: Phoenix 9.The Youth Potion - can use only in special time * Power to: make someone young again * Weakness: person who drank the potion will be behaving same like when he was really a child or a young man * Color: Light Green * Planet/Star: Neptune * Maker: Hebe, Iðunn * Element: Star * Part of body: Whole body * Gemstone: Quartz * Flower: Light Pink Rose * Plant: Foxglove, Ivy * Animal: Lion, Eagle * Symbol: Spring, Wine-cup, Wings 10.The Protection Potion * Power to: protect the person who drank the potion and yourself * Weakness: None * Color: Orange * Planet/Star: Sirius '' * ''Maker: Soteria * Element: Water * Part of body: Legs * Gemstone: Black Tourmaline * Flower: Aloe, White Heather '' * ''Plant: Nettle * Animal: Crab * Symbol: Bow 11.The Possession Potion * Power to: possess the person who drank the potion * Weakness: person who drank the potion is gonna act like the person who gave him the potion, or vice versa * Color: Dark Blue * Planet/Star: Rigel * Maker: Mania, Lyssa * Element: Spirit * Part of body: Brain * Gemstone: Turquise * Flower: Freesia * Plant: Myrtle, Lobelia * Animal: Horse * Symbol: Crown 12.The Recovery Potion * Power to: recover the person who drank the potion * Weakness: None * Color: Aquamarine * Planet/Star: Arcturus * Maker: Raphael, Apollo, Asclepius, Isis, Sekhet, Heka, Serket, Aceso, Panacea, Chiron * Element: Water * Part of body: Lungs * Gemstone: Diopside * Flower: Peony * Plant: Heliotrope, Laurel * Animal: Hummingbird, Raven * Symbol: Serpent-entwined staff Category:Objects Category:Weaknesses Category:Powers